You Gave Me a Heart
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: I thought that Nobodies couldn't have hearts. But then, she gave me one.PAIRINGS: RoxasxNamine RXR, please!


"You Gave Me a Heart"

By narutofreak14

Rated K for minor language and minor suggestive themes.

Pairings: Roxas x Namine

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just the games. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. The TwilightSea Adventure theme park is based on lands, rides, and attractions based on Disney's California Adventure, Tokyo DisneySea, and Disneyland California.

It was a quiet morning in Twilight Town. Last night, Roxas was trying so hard to get to sleep. He tried counting sheep, counting backwards from 100, and even warm milk, but all had no effect. Roxas was bothered by one question, "do I really exist?" He kept thinking about how he was Sora's nobody. Every night, his dreams were just how Sora lived his life with his best friend Riku and his recently new girlfriend Kairi. "If I am really the Nobody of Sora, then does this mean that everything I have is his's? My emotions? My skin? My feelings for Namine?" Yeah, you see, our favorite blonde-headed boy has had a thing for Namine. It's just that everything of her was perfect for Roxas. Her hair, her eyes, everything!

Roxas looked out the window to see the clock tower ring at 9:00 p.m. He then looked down and, at a distance; he could see his blonde-haired princess watering her garden. He couldn't help but to notice how her hair shined in the sunlight. She was humming a song to herself as she watered the plants. "Namine, my beautiful princess of Twilight Town," he said to himself.

After admiring her beauty, Roxas got dressed and started heading for school. After being a member of Organization XIII for so long, he has a lot of catching up to do. On the way, he happened to bump into Namine as she left her house. "Oh sorry," said Roxas, helping her pick up her books. "That's okay," Namine said. While picking the books up, Roxas's and Namine's hands touched, making both of them blush. "So, I guess I'll see you at school," said Namine. She was about to leave, when… "Namine wait," said Roxas. Namine stopped and turned to see what he had to say. "Do you want to walk with me to school?" he asked.

"I liked that, Roxas," said Namine.

So, Namine and Roxas walked together to school. Roxas was freaked out when she tried to grab his hand. "What are you doing?" asked Roxas.

"Oh, I…was…thinking…that maybe we can hold hands together," said Namine, nervously. Roxas was reluctant at first, but he agreed to hold hands. "But won't people think we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Roxas.

"Let them think that. We aren't anyway," said Namine. Roxas agreed. "Namine," he said. "If I may be so blunt, do you like being Kairi's nobody?" Namine was a little confused about what he said. "Well, there's nothing wrong with being her nobody, if that's what you're asking," she replied.

"Well, do you ever think that maybe your emotions aren't yours, but Kairi's?" Namine has never thought of that before. "Do you ever fell that your every thought, mind, and feelings were being controlled by Kairi?" he continued.

"Roxas, I know that Kairi wouldn't try to control me," she said. "Is that how you feel about Sora?" she asked.

"Well, it's just…ever since I found out that I am a nobody, I don't know…it just feels that all of me belongs to Sora," he moaned. Namine then put her hand under his chin. "Roxas, when you look at me, do you see Kairi or me?" she asked. Roxas thought long and hard. "Namine," he replied.

"So, when I see you, I see Roxas, not Sora," she said. Roxas then turned his frown into a smile. "Thank you Namine, I needed that," he said.

They soon reached Twilight High School. "So I guess this is it," said Roxas.

"I'll see you at lunch," said Namine. She then kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, handsome." After see left, Roxas's face was bright red. "She kissed me," Roxas said to himself. "She did?" asked a certain voice. It turned out to be Hayner, along with Olette and Pence. "I didn't know you had a thing for her," said Olette. Hayner and Pence then kept chanting "Roxas loves Namine". This made Roxas embarrassed. Hayner, Olette, and Pence then stopped teasing. "It's okay, dude," said Pence. "Yeah, it's perfectly natural for you to like Namine; I mean after all, she is pretty cute," said Hayner.

Today at school was probably the longest and most boring day of school almost everybody had never had. Roxas and Namine met up after school. "Oh man, school was boring today," said Roxas.

"You got that right!" said Namine. "I never thought the teacher would ever shut up."

"That sucks that adults can get days off work while we kids still have to go to school."

"Well, since they're going over review stuff, let's not go to school!" Roxas was shocked at what Namine said. Throughout his whole life, he has never thought that wanted to skip school. "Namine, are you sure we should ditch school?" he asked.

"Why not? I am already smarter than the teacher and you got the basics down," said Namine. "Come on Roxas, I can't do this without you. You're just so cool to hang out with. Just think about it."

That night, Roxas had another weird dream. But this time, it wasn't about what Sora sees. One part of the dream, he and Namine were dancing around a giant ballroom (like from _Beauty and the Beast_). Next, he and Namine were taking a magic carpet ride through some weird place, and finally, he dreamt that Namine and he were…getting married!

Roxas woke up. "That was weird," he said to himself. "That was the first time I ever had a dream where Sora, Kairi, or even Riku wasn't in it." He then felt something strange in his chest. It felt weird. He felt his chest, and felt…his heart beating. "That's no possible!" he exclaimed. "Nobodies don't have hearts!" Roxas thought about it long and hard. Why did he get a heart? How did he get it? He then thought about the dream he had about him and Namine. "She…did she…give me a heart?" he asked to himself. He then met up with Namine. "Hey Roxas," she said. Roxas then put his hand on Namine's chest and see if she had a heart. He didn't feel a heartbeat or anything. "What are you doing, Roxas? If you go any lower, I'll kick your ass!" she said. Roxas then took his hand off her. "What were you trying to do?" she asked.

"Ah nothing," said Roxas. "Anyway, about ditching school…"

"Yes," said Namine. Roxas was about to say no, but he thought about the long hours in geometry (his worst class) class and Seifer and his goons beating him up. "Well…what are we going to do anyway?" Namine then pulled out two park tickets for TwilightSea Adventure theme park. "Well, the new Space Tours roller coaster ride opened today. I was wondering if you wanted to go and see it." Roxas thought about it. He would take an amusement park over school any day. Plus, he wanted to see Space Tours. "Let's do it!" he proudly declared. "Oh but, what about the school?"

"Leave that to me," she said.

On Monday, Roxas and Namine both made fake phone calls (disguising their voices as their parents) to the school saying that they were sick. Namine had just finished her call. Roxas was anxiously waiting outside the phone booth. "Did they buy it?" asked Roxas. "They totally bought it," said Namine. She and Roxas were happy. "Let's go," said Roxas, reaching for her hand. "Space Tours awaits." Namine giggled and took his hand. Little did they know that somebody was watching them.

Soon, Roxas and Namine reached the entrance to TwilightSea Adventure Park. TwilightSea Adventure was Twilight Town's first theme park. The themed lands were Caribbean Plaza, Space World, Lost Sea Delta, Jungle Isle, Movies Studios, Beach Boardwalk, Golden Twilight City, and Western front. The park also had a good amount of roller coasters like Twilight Terror, Big Thunder Mountain (couldn't think of any names), the new Space Tours, Angry Souls, Rap 'n' Roller Coaster, California Craziness, and Journey to Mount Pride (Expedition Everest).

Namine was excited about the park. "Wow," she said. "Look at this place. It's completely deserted."

"That's because we are going to have the best time of our lives, while everyone was at school," Roxas laughed.

"What?" said the principal.

"It is true," said a mysterious man. "It turns out Roxas and Namine played hooky, just to see a new roller coaster."

"Rotten kids, I want you to bring them back alive!" said the principal.

"Alive?" asked the black-coasted man. "Uhhh, that's going to cost extra."

"Fine." The principal gave him the money and he soon left. "You can take care of them, right Rukix?" asked the black-hooded man. Soon, another black-coated man stepped. He looked much like Riku, only with blonde hair (**A/N If you didn't read my other fanfic "Kairi's Inner Darkness", Rukix is Riku's nobody. He now leads a new Organization XIII that contains the daughters and sons of the original Organization XIII).**

Roxas was still wondering how it would fell to finally have a heart. With his heart, he felt emotions that were not controlled by Sora or some simulated program. He actually had real emotions. He could feel excitement, adrenaline, fear, and love. He screamed out of excitement when he was on Space Tours and Big Thunder Mountain. He was frightened on Rap 'n' Roller Coaster. He got a real adrenaline rush on Tower of Terror, and he, for the first time, could actually feel real love…towards Namine. Roxas and Namine decided to take a break from roller coasters and thrill rides and decided to eat lunch. "This is really starting to turn out very nicely," Namine said.

"Hey, maybe after lunch, we can go back on Space Tours," said Roxas.

"Sure. We can hop back in line."

"What line?" joked Roxas. Rukix waited behind a corner. He prepared his weapon (his dark keyblade). But after he saw how Roxas and Namine were so romantic around each other, he couldn't bear to break up teen romance. Just then, Alexis arrived (Axel's daughter). "What are you doing?" asked Alexis, angrily. "Kill Roxas now before he gets away!"

"I can't. Can't you see that those two are in love?" asked Rukix.

"Uhhh, love. That is just as worse as Sora and Kairi. Now stop fooling around and kill Roxas now!"

"You can't assume that Roxas is the one that killed your father!"

"Well, Sora didn't do it. My father was friends with Roxas. Then, he betrayed the whole Organization XIII and fought against my father…twice!"

"Well, if you're so determined to avenge your father, then you kill him!"

"If you don't kill him, you will be dismissed as Organization XIII leader!" Rukix then took his black robe off and threw it in Alexis's face. "Then get yourself a new leader. I quit!" said Rukix.

"Fine. Quit then, you…quitter!" Alexis then disappeared in a vortex of fire. Rukix just stood there for a moment. "I wonder if Space Tours is really that good?" he asked to himself.

At the end of the day, Roxas and Namine pretty much toured the whole park, from the Circus train to tea cups to dropping elevators. Roxas and Namine were ready to see "Magic in the Stars" fireworks show. They found a stop near the train station in Caribbean Plaza. "Oh Roxas," said Namine. "This was the best day I had ever had!"

"It was better for me," said Roxas.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"Because, you were with me." Namine smiled at him. Soon, the lights all over the park dimmed as the fireworks show began.

**Ladies and gentlemen…**

**Boys and girls…**

**Let your heart take flight**

**Come to a world of wonder**

**And where dreams come true!**

The lights were going off in synchronized form.

**Together, we can discover a whole new world**

**Of magic in the sky**

The fireworks then started shooting into the sky. "A Whole New World" from Aladdin was playing with the fireworks. "Hey, I think I know this song," said Namine.

"You know, I think I know the song too," said Roxas. Both of them then started singing a song that they have never heard before until now.

(Song is a little out of order)

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride**

**A Whole New World**

**With new horizons to pursue**

**I'll chase them anywhere!**

**There's time to spare!**

**Let me share this whole new world with you!**

The fireworks were beautifully timed to the music as Roxas and Namine sang. Roxas and Namine looked into each other's eyes. "Namine, there's something I want to tell you," said Roxas. Namine listened for Roxas to say something. "I'm in love with you Namine!" he blurted. Namine was surprised about Roxas's confession of love. "Roxas, I…" She was cut off when she felt something strange in her chest. "Are you okay?" panicked Roxas.

"I'm fine," said Namine. "It's just that, I felt something…strange…in my chest." Roxas then put his hand on her chest. Namine was surprised at what see thought was a perverted move. "Roxas, what are you doing? If you touch my breasts, I'll kill you." Roxas then felt a heartbeat. "Namine…your heart is beating," he said.

"Of course my heart is….my heart?" she asked, dumfounded. Roxas put her hand on her heart so that she could feel her heart beat. "But…I'm a nobody," she said.

"So am I, but…" Roxas then put her hand on his heart to feel it beat. Namine was surprised. "But, we're…nobodies…we can't have hearts!" Soon, the fireworks played another verse of "A Whole New World". Roxas and Namine couldn't help but to sing again.

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feelings**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through a endless diamond sky**

**A Whole New World**

**With new horizons to pursue**

**I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world**

Roxas and Namine couldn't hold their feelings back. Both of them shared a passionate, romantic kiss under the fireworks. "Oh Roxas, I love you so much!" Namine said. "Namine," Roxas breathed her name.

Rukix (who is now a good guy) was watching them. "Ah man," he said. "Makes me wish I had a heart!" Roxas and Namine then looked at each other. Both of their hearts were beating faster. Both of them knew that they weren't nobodies anymore, but _somebodies_. They were not Sora and Kairi, but Roxas and Namine. They both know…that they gave each other a heart.

**THE END**


End file.
